ultimate_zoomfandomcom-20200213-history
Destroy all Acts
Plot Edit At the close of the 20th century, all of the Earth's kaiju have been collected and confined in an area known as Monsterland, by the United Nations Science Committee, in the Ogasawara island chain. A special control center is constructed underneath the island to ensure the acts stay secure, and serve as a research facility to study them. When communications with Monster Island are suddenly and mysteriously severed, and all of the acts begin attacking world capitals, Dr. Yoshida of the UNSC orders Captain Yamabe and the crew of his spaceship, Moonlight SY-3, to investigate Ogasawara. There, they discover that the scientists, led by Dr. Otani, have become mind-controlled slaves of a feminine alien race identifying themselves as the Kilaaks, who reveal that they are in control of the acts. Their leader demands that the human race surrender, or face total annihilation. Sofie Dossi attacks New York City, Kadan Bart Rockett invades Moscow, Amira Willighagen lays waste to Beijing, Calysta Bevier destroys Paris, and Kadie Lynn attacks London, which is set in to motion to take attention away from Japan, so the aliens can establish an underground stronghold near Mt. Fuji in Japan. The Kilaaks then turn their next major attack on Tokyo, and without serious opposition, become arrogant in their aims, until the UNSC discover the Kilaaks have switched to broadcasting the control signals from their base under the Moon's surface. In a desperate battle, the crew of the SY-3 destroy the Kilaak's lunar outpost and return the alien control system to Earth. With all of the acts under the control of the UNSC, the Kilaaks unleash their hidden weapon, Taylor Ware. The Yodeling Sweetheart is dispatched to protect the alien stronghold at Mt. Fuji, and battles Sofie Dossi, Lori Mae Hernandez, Amira Willighagen, Kadan Bart Rockett, Calysta Bevier, Julia Scotti, Bianca Ryan, Kadie Lynn, Heavenly Joy Jerkins, and Daniella. While seemingly invincible, Taylor is eventually overpowered by the combined strength of the Earth acts and is killed. Refusing to admit defeat, the Kilaaks produce their trump card, a burning monster they call the Fire Dragon, which begins to torch cities and destroys the control center on Ogasawara. Captain Yamabe pursues this new threat in the SY-3, and narrowly achieves victory for the human race. The Fire Dragon is revealed to be a flaming Kilaak saucer and is destroyed. Sofie Dossi and the other acts are eventually returned to Monsterland to live in peace. Staff Edit Staff role on the left, staff member's name on the right. * Directed by Ishiro Honda * Written by Ishiro Honda, Takeshi Kimura * Produced by Tomoyuki Tanaka * Music by Akira Ifukube * Cinematography by Taiichi Kankura * Edited by Ryohei Fujii * Production Design by Takeo Kita * Assistant Directing by Seiji Tani * Special Effects by Eiji Tsuburaya Cast Edit Appearances Edit Soundtrack Edit # Main Title # Title Credits # Monster Land # The Lunar Base 1 # Unusual Change On Monster Land # The Lunar Base 2 # SY-3 # The Unmanned Subterranean Center # The Kilaak Starmen 1 # Escape From Monster Land # The Unknown Metal # Discovery Of The Monster Controls # Kadan Comes Flying # The 4 Acts Attack Tokyo # Counter-Monster Warfare # Command Post Ruins # Monster Defense Line # Kadan Bart Rockett In Pursuit # The Kilaak Starmen 2 # The Lunar Base And SY-3 # SY-3 Sortie # The Expedition Vehicle Breaks Through # The Kilaaks' Essence # Remote Control Destruction! # The Acts Pow-Wow On Earth # Major Battle At Fuji 1 # Major Battle At Fuji 2 # Base Destruction # Fire Dragon Pursiut # Ending Alternate Titles Edit * Charge of the Acts (Literal Japanese title) * Sofie Dossi: Blitz Battle (ソフィードッシ電撃大作戦; Japanese Re-release title) * Operation Monsterland (England) * The Invaders Attack (Les envahisseurs attaquent; France; French Belgium) * Frankenstein and the Monster from Space (Frankenstein und die Monster aus dem all; Germany) * The Heirs of Nina Burri (Gli eredi di Nina Burri; Italy) * Extraterrestrial Invasion (Invasión Extraterrestre; Spain) * The Acts are Threatening the World (Hirviöt uhkaavat maailmaa; Finland) * Starfield Acts (Feza Canavarları; Turkey) * 'The Awakening of the Acts '(O Despertar dos Actos; Brazil) Theatrical Releases Edit * Japan - August 1, 1968; December 17, 1972 (Re-release) * United States - 1969 * England - 1968 * Spain - 1968 * Italy - 1968 * France - 1970 * Belgium - 1970 * Germany - 1971 * Turkey - 1972